The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a push-in fastener clip of the type used to provide a rigid, threaded opening in sheet material panels or the like.
In the commonly assigned prior U.S. Pat. 4,610,588, issued Sept. 9, 1986, for "Fastener Clip", there is disclosed a fastener clip which can be robotically installed to provide threaded openings in preformed workpieces. The prior fastener clip design uses a pair of resilient legs which extend from a head portion having a threaded opening for receipt of a threaded fastener such as a screw. The legs function to retain the fastener in the workpiece aperture. To this end, each leg includes first and second portions with the second portion bent back upon the first portion in a position spaced outwardly thereof. A free end of the second portion extends inwardly through an aperture in the first portion.
During use the fastener is retained in position by the bent back portion of the legs engaging under the inner surface of the workpiece about the periphery of the opening in which the fastener is mounted. When the fastener is placed under a tension load, inward collapse of the legs in a radial direction is prevented by engagement of the free ends of the second portion of the legs with the shank of the threaded fastener extending through the threaded opening in the head portion.
This prior fastener clip has been successful and functions well in many environments. It can be made for use in both metal and plastic workpieces. The multiple bends in the legs do, however, make it difficult to manufacture the fastener to the tolerances desired. Additionally, unless the workpiece thickness is held to close tolerances, there have been some problems with the fastener rattling in the workpiece opening when it is not under tension.